


Side effects

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Humor, Potions, Side Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Lavender is forced by Snape to try her own potion and to say 'something was wrong with it' would be an understatement.





	

  
[Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- exhibitionism

 

 

„Do you feel sick in any way?“ Parvati asks her best friend and takes Lavender’s hand.

“No, I’m strangely fine …” she answers, though her forehead is sweaty and her face kinda pale. The girls sit in the Gryffindor common-room right after potions lesson. Lavender was forced to take a sip of her brew by Snape and is a little off since then.

“You know, this should be forbidden,” Parvati huffs. “Who knows what effect these potions have when you just make a little mistake?”

Lavender shakes her head. “It’s okay. No need to worry.”

Parvati’s eyes widen. “But Lavender, you –“

“Yeah, I know, I’m not looking good, but actually, I feel better than before.”

“No, that’s not it, you –“

“Oh please, Parvati, stop it already.”

“No, Lavender, YOU stop it!”

Lavender frowns. Stop? With what? She suddenly hears gasps and also a few giggles, and as she looks down at herself she sees her hands moving all on their own – taking of her bra! Her blouse is already on the couch they sit on, and now her bare breasts are dangling in front of the whole house of Gryffindor.

“Parvati, help! I can’t stop!”, she whines as her legs make her stand up and she starts to pull down her skirt.

The other girl is paralyzed for she can just stare at the blonde dropping also her panties, when Ginny jumps in and holds a blanket up to cover Lavender.

“I think you should go see Madame Pomfrey,” the redhead states (though not without a major blush).

 


End file.
